1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device enclosure with a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer chassis comprises a chassis rear wall, and a motherboard is secured in the computer chassis. USB (Universal Serial Bus) modules, audio modules, a network module and peripheral component interconnecting modules are mounted on the motherboard. USB interfaces, audio interfaces, a network interface and peripheral component interconnecting interfaces are defined on the chassis rear wall. However, parts of the motherboard can be displaced if the computer is struck, causing modules of the motherboard move out of alignment with the corresponding interfaces and even become disengaged from the interfaces.